


A Mother's Quest

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: A mother's dedication to her children is amazing. The willingness to do anything to see her children happy and healthy. But it seems one mother wants to go above and beyond the normal expectations of motherhood and will stop at nothing to return her eldest son to life, even making a deal with a very ominous presence and slaying sixteen giant beasts. Plot heavily based on Shadow Of The Colossus.
Kudos: 1





	A Mother's Quest

The sound of hooves hitting soft ground was the only sound for miles as Penelope Stormwind rode upon her most prized steed, Abagail. In her arms was the cloaked body of her eldest son, Tiberius Stormwind, who lost his life to the Frigid Doom. Penelope noticed what appeared to be a temple in the distance and decided that if any place could allow her to speak with the gods then it would be that place. The stairs leading up to the entrance had not been maintained in a long time as it was covered with what appeared to be moss and the entrance didn't look like it had been cleaned recently. Penelope dismounted Abagail and climbed up the steps. She than coughed from the amount of dust blown from inside the temple as she opened the door and entered while still carrying her son's body. She saw a stone slab that was heavily decorated with runes and placed her son's body on it and removed the cloak. His flame red scales shimmered in the sunlight as the runes on his robe seemed to glow, illuminating his still body. Penelope knelt down and prayed to the gods in Draconic, asking if there was a way for her son to return to life.

  
A male voice rang through the air "Such a tragic tale. A mother losing her child is always heartbreaking. But perhaps there is a way for this tale to have a happier end."

  
Penelope asked "Who are you?"

  
The male voice said "My name is Kelemvor. I am the god of resurrection. I allowed people to restore their loved ones free of charge for generations. Powerful people wished to seal me away for their own purposes and manipulated the public into turning against me. To ensure my eternal prison, they split my power into sixteen giant monsters known as Colossi. Slay them and I will have enough power to restore your son to life."

  
Penelope stood up and said "I traveled all this way to save my son. Slaying these Colossi will just be another task to complete."

  
Kelemvor said "The first Colossus is named Valus. He is located south of this temple. Slay him and return here with my stolen power. I may need it to see the location of the others."

  
Penelope said "I will." and turned to face her son.

  
She placed a small kiss on his forehead and said "I am going to save you, my little fire flower." and started to walk down the steps.

  
Kelemvor said "Wait. Beside the stone slab, there is a sword. It's the only blade capable of killing the Colossi." Penelope looked around the stone slab and saw a sword covered in runes. She picked up the sword and put it in a scabbard on her belt, mentally lecturing herself for not bringing a sword.

  
Kelemvor said "The light from the sword will guide you to the exact locations of each of the Colossi. Now, go, your son is safe here."

  
Penelope walked down to where Abagail was and got in the saddle. She held the rune covered sword into the air and the light from it pointed south from the temple. She looked at the temple one final time before she rode off towards where the light was pointing.

  
She would get her son back, no matter what.


End file.
